


To the Undecided

by milesrunner777



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesrunner777/pseuds/milesrunner777
Summary: Based on a Pinterest post I saw





	To the Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Pinterest post I saw

Every year, Bruce held a dinner on the anniversary of his parents’ deaths, as a celebration of the Wayne family. The tradition unconsciously started the year Bruce returned to Gotham from his overseas training, as Alfred sat and ate dinner with him. He did this year after year, and it was the only day of the year he would ever do so. 

The date gained more significance as time passed, as it was a patrol on the anniversary where he found Jason stealing the Batmobile’s tires, and a year later, when Dick and Bruce fully reconciled during dinner. The family celebration following the death of Jason could hardly be described as such, though not from lack of effort. They were too busy mourning the one they had lost. 

As the family became bigger, the dinner marked one of the few times the whole family would be all together. It was an occasion that could not be missed, lest one invoke the disappointment of Alfred. Jason was the only one who was exempt, as Alfred acknowledged that while he and Bruce were at odds, the dinner would be far from celebratory with the two of them together. However, Jason would always come over after the rest of the family left for patrol to spend time with Alfred.

After Jason reconciled with Bruce, Alfred made it clear that he was fully expected to come to the manor for the dinner.

After the whole family (and other Bats) had gathered at the table, Bruce stood up to make a toast. “We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the Wayne family” he began. He raised his glass in a wide arc to those gathered at the table. “The living”. He raised his glass in the direction of the tombstones for his parents. “The dead”. He then raised his glass to Jason, and looked him straight in the eyes. “And the undecided”. 

Nearly everyone at the table froze, and watched Jason warily, unsure of what his reaction may be. Alfred just sat in his chair, not quite smiling due to his vaunted British stoicism, but with a twinkle in his eye. Steph let out an undignified snort into her champagne. Jason just smirked, shook his head, and audibly muttered, “touche, old man”. He then drained his glass in one go. Just like that, the tension broke, and Dick bust out laughing. Cass giggled, and Alfred graced all present with a warm smile. Bruce was happy. He finally had his family together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please let me know what you think


End file.
